


Giant's Seat

by Axecilies



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: (me remembering that one line), Bad Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk, Gags, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Public Sex, Trans Male Character, they are both trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axecilies/pseuds/Axecilies
Summary: Gordie's got a special kind of training in mind for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Fossilfreakshipping, Makuwa | Gordie/Hyouta | Roark
Kudos: 12





	Giant's Seat

It’s the perfect spot-- just out of the way, so no one’s likely to come back to look for anything, but it’s outside--  _ public. _ It’s what the both of them  _ want. _

Gordie’s been mostly quiet about his intentions the whole journey out into the Wild Area, though the deepness of his breaths and the way he glances at Roark’s neck, his hips, his  _ thighs--  _ it’s almost glaringly obvious. His hand pats his leg, impatient almost, his tongue lingering on his lips far too long. Roark’s guts are twisting pleasantly at where his mind wanders to-- what could Gordie be thinking about? The idea of him planning something while they’re out in the Wild Area is  _ temptingly good, _ and for a few moments, he closes his eyes, getting somewhat lost in the potential fantasies.

When Roark lets out a wistful sigh, Gordie’s attention snaps across to him-- he eyes up Roark’s neck again, thinking about just how much he wants to press his lips up against him, cover him in marks, bite him and hear the way he cries out for him-- but he’s turned away before Roark can even notice the attention he’s paying to him.

By the time the cab lands, not far from Giant’s Seat, Gordie’s  _ impatient.  _ But, through his impatience, he’s still smart enough to alleviate any ideas the cabbie might have about what they’re up to.

“Giant’s Seat, the  _ perfect  _ place to get some training done.” Gordie readjusts the bag on his back-- and when he glances at Roark, he winks ever so subtly.

A flush of heat hits Roark’s guts-- when they’re far enough away from the cab, Roark looks over at Gordie, obvious excitement shining in his eyes. “So, what kind of…  _ training _ were you thinking about?”

That slight smirk on Gordie’s lips tells Roark  _ everything _ he needs to know. “Some intense stuff.” The smirk widens into a grin. “Y’know, you might be the Rock, but there’s a reason I’m the Hard Rock Crusher.”

The two round a corner-- they’re far behind the rocky outcropping that Gordie had been eyeing up, the towering shadow of the stones making it harder to read Gordie’s expression. “Y-yeah?” Roark’s flushing a bit now. “Why’s that?”

Gordie pins Roark up against the rock, a low huff of air escaping his nose. His breath is hot against Roark’s neck, hands gripping at Roark’s thighs, pressing himself between Roark’s legs. “‘Cause I’m gonna make you come apart.”

The way Gordie ruts his hips up into him, even without his strap, makes Roark mewl. He wants to wrap his legs around Gordie, feel that warm pressure against him for as long as possible-- but that teasing thrust is all he can get, for now. Gordie has to pull back for a moment, Roark sat up on the rock by now, watching as Gordie pulls a double dildo from his bag-- along with some lube. He’s hasty as he lubes up both ends of the dildo-- though he’s somehow even quicker when he pulls his shorts and pants down. 

Roark has a  _ perfect  _ view as Gordie pushes one end of the dildo into himself, his eyes closing in pleasure, a relieved sigh escaping his lips, watching with increasing interest-- by now, the wetness in his pants is glaringly obvious-- and as Gordie ruts his hips into the dildo, Roark can’t help but whine a little.

“Come on, Gordie--” His hands touch Gordie’s waist, and Gordie’s eyes snap open, looking up at Roark with a lustful gaze. “I  _ need _ you in me--”

Gordie seems to be just as impatient as Roark, now. He holds the end of the dildo against Roark’s entrance, and once he starts pushing in, his hands grab at Roark’s hips. The way Roark wraps his legs around Gordie helps push the dildo all the way inside of him, and Roark cries out, thrusting his hips a little. While Gordie  _ loves _ hearing Roark moaning, this is a much more public place than his locker rooms-- and he pulls a strip of fabric from his bag, tying it into Roark’s mouth.

“Shh, sweetheart, I don’t want anyone else hearing you~”

Roark lets out a quiet whine, nodding his head as Gordie starts thrusting into him. Gordie's moans are a lot more subdued than his own-- the gentle, pleased purr that comes from his lips with each thrust is nothing compared to how loudly Roark normally cries out. Roark's panting around his makeshift gag, muffled moans escaping alongside hot breath as he throws his head back, hips jolting against Gordie almost erratically. Through his gag, Roark manages to speak.

"Ff… fh… feel… g-good--" Roark's hands settle on Gordie's shoulders, tangling up into his hair with each harsh thrust-- as he approaches orgasm, all thoughts in his head aside from how much he wants Gordie, how much he  _ needs  _ to get fucked by him over and over, until he can't walk, practically disappear, buried under his extreme lust for Gordie. "Mmn-- hnnh!" The noises he makes are closer to a whine than anything else, and when Gordie moves the gag temporarily, Roark lets all his thoughts spill out. "Gordie--! I need you, fuck me harder, harder-- I want you to cum in me so  _ bad!"  _ His requests are met with a harder pound, Gordie growling ever so softly as he thrusts in. "Yes--  _ yes!  _ More, more, more! Your cock feels so, so  _ good!"  _

As he cries out, Roark cums  _ hard,  _ his legs shuddering around Gordie and feeling as the other doesn't let up his pace, despite him cumming. Each thrust has Roark sensitive, and his body twitches, feeling the way the dildo slams against his g-spot. "Gordie-- more, more! I want you so bad!" Roark pulls Gordie's hips against him, feeling the sticky cum from Gordie's approaching orgasm against him, making the dildo slip deeper into him. 

Gordie buries his face in Roark's collar, moving his clothes and digging his teeth in with a sharp, lustful bite. The way his breath comes out in hot pants against Roark's skin, warm and pliant under his touch, his kiss-- his  _ bite _ \-- is amazingly good, and Roark cries out as Gordie focuses on his neck. The pleasure is far,  _ far _ too much for him, and when Gordie's tongue teases before he leaves a hickey, Roark finds himself yanked through yet another orgasm, this one so much  _ better _ than the one before. Roark's cry is wonderfully sharp, his whole body burning up at Gordie's lustful touch, a whine punctuating each of his breaths as he desperately ruts his hips into Gordie. 

"Fuck-- Gordie, Gordie, I  _ need _ you, I need you to fuck me so hard--" 

That's all Roark can get out before Gordie pushes the gag back into his mouth, his hips slamming against Roark's with each thrust. 

"I feel that good, huh?" Gordie purrs into Roark's ear. "You're so fucking good-- taking me this hard, bet you love the way my cock fucks you open--" There's a low hiss from Gordie as he thrusts in hard-- when he holds still, Roark can feel the way Gordie's pussy drips with cum, covering the inside of his thighs. "You make me so fucking  _ horny _ \--" Gordie pushes all his energy into fucking Roark hard again, and a long, drawn out whine works its way out of Roark's mouth as he pulls the gag out of his mouth again. 

"Gordie! Fill me with your cum-- I want you so bad! Please, please,  _ please~!"  _

“Shh--!” Gordie pushes his fingers into Roark’s mouth, relishing in the feeling of his hot breath against his hand, the way his tongue eagerly licks at his fingers, the slight muffle of his moans. "Not too loud, sweetheart--" 

He slows his pace, just to tease Roark further, feeling the way he bucks his body forwards, into him, desperate for more friction, more pleasure-- more of  _ him.  _ Roark lets out hushed moans, his fingers tangling up into Gordie's hair, pulling ever so slightly. It feels good--  _ why is he slowing down? I want more of him _ \-- and Roark tries to pull Gordie onto him more by his hips, shuddering as he approaches orgasm again. 

"Gordie, Gordie,  _ please--!"  _ Roark moans around Gordie's fingers, and Gordie picks up his pace again, fucking hard into Roark. "Nnnh-- ah~! Gordie-- m-more… make me cum for you…" His voice is a whine, and Gordie's all too happy to oblige. 

His fingers slip out of Roark's mouth, grabbing his hips tightly and fucking him with  _ everything  _ he's got, letting out low grunts and pants as he fucks him. "Wanna hear you moan my name, sweetheart~" 

"Gordie, G-Gordie~" Roark's hips buck erratically as he cums, whining loudly, crying out for Gordie. "You feel so good-- I love you! Mmn--!"

Gordie holds himself against Roark as he cums, feeling the warmth of being against his boyfriend. That sheer heat in his body makes him shudder, and after maybe a minute or so of just panting, leaning against Roark, letting himself get lost in the pleasure, Gordie finally starts moving. He pulls away from Roark, albeit begrudgingly, slowly slipping the dildo out of himself first. His whole body twitches as he does so, and he pants lowly. Once he's recovered from that, he starts slipping it out of Roark. 

Roark whines again, trying to keep the dildo inside him for as long as possible. He thrusts his hips without thinking, moaning Gordie's name softly and reaching out for his boyfriend. "C-come on… you could fuck me a-again…" 

Gordie watches as cum drips onto Roark's thighs, and he entertains the thought for a moment, before-- "Not here." But, there's a slyness to his voice. "How about we head home, and we'll pick up where we left off, hm?" 


End file.
